


Hot And Sexy

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: RaphxKayla





	Hot And Sexy

It was almost midnight, the moon was high as the turtles were out on patrol "Guys we better head back, our mating season is about to start and you know the drill." Donnie said as Raph scoffed and rolled his eyes as he followed his brothers, but couldn't stop thinking about Kayla..Hes always had romantic feelings for her, and wondered if she felt the same. He watched his brothers to see if they would notice him sneaking off 

Hazel was in her room at her house, her father was gone on a trip for work as for her older sister April, she was away at a friends to spend the night so basically Hazel the entire house to herself! It was quiet nice seeing she never got any alone time   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Thanks 

Kayla was at her apartment watching reruns of her favorite cartoons of all time transformers. She had a bowl of popcorn and was on the couch laying down and watching tv. She was about to head to bed.

Leo too secretly in the back of his mind could not stop thinking about his crush the love of his life Hazel. He wanted her so badly now that he was in heat. He was jumping rooftops and was wondering if he could sneak off too while Donnie and Mikey went home back to the lair.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(No prob!

Raph watched Donnie and Mikey head to the lair, he sneaks off onto the shadows and checks the time "If our mating season starts at midnight I have 30 minuets left to confess and hopefully make her mine." Raph runs across the rooftops and heads to Kayla's apartment. He lands on her balcony quietly before knocking on her window, hoping she would see him 

Hazel sat up in her bed and stretched her arms over her head as she wore a white t shirt and dark blue laced panties. She repositions herself on her bed so she was laying on her stomach now and watching Space Heroes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla heard the knock and she turned her head to look at her window and noticed that it was Raph. Curious she got up walked over to the window and let him in. She was wearing a shirt miniskirt thigh highs and a crop top.

Leo jumped a few more rooftops and climbed the fire escape that lead to outside her window at her bedroom. He knocked on her window too as well to see if she would get up and hear and see him at her window. He patiently waited.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph climbs in through the window "Hey Ka-" his eyes widen as he looks at her up and down, blushing deeply as he really liked her outfit. He quickly shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders "Kayla I need to talk to you, it's very important." He spoke quickly, doing his best not to look at her thigh thighs and miniskirt

Hazel heard the knock, turning her head she quickly gets up and opens the window before stepping back to let Leo in "Leo? What's wrong? Are the Karrang attacking?" She asks, her shirt draped down to her stomach as her thighs jiggled with each step she took as her hair was down, yet kinda messy   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Yes of course Raph. What is it hotstuff?” Kayla said showing of her way of messing with and flirting with him even winking too. She sat down on her couch her legs one over the other as she gazed into his masked eyes.

“No baby nothing like that. I just wanted to come here and tell you that I am in love with you and that I really need you and really want you right now at this very moment,” Leo said as the Heat was taking over and talking for him and he walked over to her and eyecandied her.

Raph blushed as he followed her to the couch and took her hands into his large ones "Theres no easy way to say this, but I'm in love with you Kayla! I have been from the moment we first met, with each passing moment I feel this passion for you grow stronger and stronger and now i just cant control it! I ask that you be mine!!" He exclaims as he looked deeply into her eyes as his cheeks were tinted red, also the same deep red as his mask while he confessed and awaited an answer 

Hazel blushed at the nickname 'baby? That's new??' She mentally spoke to herself before blushing deeply as she gulps "Y-You want me? You need me??" She was surprised, the formal Leo she knew was tossed out the window and replaced by this 'new' Leo. She looked up at him and bit her lip as she blushed slightly  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Oh Raph! I never thought you’d say that! I feel the same way!” Kayla said as she started to cry tears of happiness and she hugged Raph tightly to her as her unbra breasts pressed against his plastron through her crop top which didn’t leave much for the Imagination.

Leo did something he also would never thought he’d do in a million years but he stroked her cheek after cupping it making her gaze into his loving lustful masked eyes and he leaned in his breath hot on her lips and he kissed her with full of meaning and deep and passionately too.

Raph smiled widely and hugged her back, he glanced down at her breast and licked his lips before he checks his watch 'crap 7 minutes!' He picks up Kayla and holds her by her ass before staring into her eyes "Kayla, can you be my first?~" he asks as his voice went slightly deeper as his smirk was full of passion and lust 

Hazel's breath hitched when she felt his hand on her cheek, looking into his eyes she glances at his lips, her eyes widen once their lips made contact, but it didnt take her long to melt into the kiss. Standing on her tippy toes she wraps her arms around his neck without breaking the kiss   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla nodded happily.  
“Please you don’t need to rush though. Take your time savor and explore every inch of my body and please stay over for the night unless you want me to live with you after this?” She asked him squeaking and she let out a moan by accident.

Leo began to because he couldn’t help it he churred and chirped because she was so damn beautiful and sexy and gorgeous and amazing and awesome and every other nice thing that was in the dictionary. He pinned her down on her bed while his hips grinded against her panties.

Raph listened to her words before his watch started beeping. He pins her against the wall as he grouped her ass firmly and started kissing and licking her neck "Oh I'm staying the night and I will take my time with you Princess~" he purred against her skin before he removed her top and made eye contact with her as he swirls his tongue around her breast 

Hazel squeaked as she struggled beneath his grasp before moaning softly, her cheeks were deep red as she started to pant slightly, feeling her panties become soaking with her juices she looks up at him and moans "パパ~" she spoke in Japanese before her eyes widen "T-That slipped out!" She admits 

(パパ means Daddy in Japanese btw)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok 

Kayla nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist while rubbing his shoulders to give him some stimulation as well and she moaned even louder as she grasped his head closer to her chest while arching her back. She was drowning in pure lust and torture.

Leo smirked as he knew what she said and he said it’s ok while he trailed his lips past her jaw and throat to suckle on many sweet sensitive spots on her neck and his hands slid down to feel through her pantries just how soaking wet she really was. He ripped them off of her and he fingered played with her labia and past her folds.

Raph chuckled deeply against her skin as he slaps her ass before grabbing her wrists in one of his hands and pinning them against her head "Not so fast princess, let master have his fun~" he attacks her neck even more, now biting and suckling, leaving plenty of 'love markings' before he traveled his tongue down her chest, in between her breast and started leaving markings there as well, his free hand gropes and played with her ass as well 

Hazel whimpered slightly under his touch before groaning softly, arching her back she moved her head to the side giving him more room, she gasps and bucked her hips once he felt him RIP off her panties and started playing with her folds before she felt his finger enter her. She was a virgin so she was very tight   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph sexy please! Ahh! God!" Kayla whimpered out languidly and wantonly as she grinded against his pelvis at by this point she too was soaking wet through her skirt because she went commando underneath. She wanted him and loved so badly.

Leo traveled and moved his hot moist and wet lips down to slip off her shirt and he attacked her left areola with his teeth and lips suckling on it tightly while his other hand slipped two fingers inside her and thrusted them in and out of her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph felt her grinding against him, hearing her moans pushed him even more to edge. He makes his way to the couch before he lays down and sets her on his lap as his member popped out and stuck up "If you want it so back then come and get it!~" he exclaims as he gripped her hips and grinded his member against her wet folds teasingly 

Hazel grunts as she squirmed under his grasp before panging softly, feeling another finger she grunts and groans "D-Daddy! Your fingers are stretching me o-o-out!~" she moaned as she threw her head back and panted rapidly, feeling intense pleasure throughout her small fragile body   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Since Kayla was not a virgin at all she was well experienced in the pleasures of the flesh. She nodded and slipped his dick into her opening as she began to bounce up and down on her sexy hot ninja. She leaned down rubbing and caressing his plastron and even kissed his neck.

Leo smirked at this and let go of her perky rosy bud letting it harden and smack and pop as his mouth moved onto her next round globe. His fingers penetrated her womb faster and deeper as he fucked her with them grunting at how tight she was.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph groaned as his grip grew tighter on her waist, feeling her bounce up and down his member he looks at her before chuckling as he thrusted upwards into her core, groaning as he felt kissing on his neck he chuckled while looking at her 

Hazel picks her head up and looks at Leo, her tongue hanged out of her mouth as she looked at him with desperate and needy eyes, feeling his fingers she gasped and moaned with each thrust   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kayla screamed out his name in pleasure and next she flipped them over wanting her man to dominate her completely hell even dirty talk her. She waited impatiently for him to make his next move.

Leo slipped his digits out of her sexily licking off her juices from his fingers and swallowing it.  
"You taste so delicious sweetheart!" He purred to her and while he distracted her long enough until he could slip all the way inside her while growling at how tight she was again. Damn.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep. Will rp more later night   
Sat at 8:54 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph watched Kayla before he chuckled "You want Master to dominant you huh? Fine then~" he pulled all the way out before slamming in repeatedly as he grunts with each thrust "You're all mine! No one else's understood?!~" he groaned while slapping her thigh hard 

Hazel watched him lick his fingers before she gulped and bit her lip while looking away slightly "T-Thank you Daddy~" she gasps as she felt him slip in, groaning loudly as she needed to adjust to his size as she panted heavily   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Yes Master Ahh! Fuck! I’m only your naughty dirty slut!” Kayla moaned out as she arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders scratching them as she eventually made them slightly bleed by accident.

Leo growled as her inner walls clamped down on his member very tightly and once it loosened up a bit he started to ram and slam into her harder rougher faster and deeper burying himself to the brim inside her warm velvety box.


End file.
